devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Gilgamesh
|game1=Devil May Cry 4 |type=Devil Arm }} Gilgamesh is a set of gauntlets, greaves, mask, and back armor which appears in Devil May Cry 4. It is obtained by Dante from Echidna's Hell Gate, which it was used to power. Like similar weapons appearing in previous games, Gilgamesh focuses on slow but powerful attacks. Description Gilgamesh is an armor-like weapon made of a devilish metal which absorbs organic material and transforms it to steel''Devil May Cry 4, '''Dante's Arms File — Gilgamesh': "Made of a devilish metal that absorbs organic material and transforms it to steel, this weapon will shock and awe enemies with its brute force.", and its techniques can be powered up by engaging the thrusters on the gauntlets and greaves. The gauntlets have small drills on each arm capable of extending during some attacks, while the greaves have small saws allowing Dante to cut through enemies with kicks. Whenever Dante is charging an attack, the mask covers his face, but its real function is never specified (though it seems to be implied that it prevents the user from breathing the gas which comes out of the thrusters during the charging process). Similar to the mask, the back armor, which resembles a pair of small metallic wings, doesn't seem to serve a real purpose during gameplay. Gameplay The Gilgamesh is obtained at the end of [[Devil May Cry 4 walkthrough/M13|Mission 13: The Devil Returns]], after defeating Echidna. Gilgamesh is fundamentally a revision of the gauntlets in past games, sharing many of the same techniques and focusing on the same slow but hard-hitting combos. Almost all of its attacks can be charged, and offer significant damage with every hit. The Gilgamesh has two levels of charge, and when fully charged, the attacks are utterly devastating; a fully-powered, Devil Triggered Dash Straight can kill a Scarecrow (Leg) in a single hit, and a Devil Triggered Real Impact can even kill almost all lesser demons except for the Blitz. Both normal and Devil Triggered charged attacks can be "Just Charged" by releasing the charge button the instant the Gilgamesh flashes. This drastically increases the strength and Stylish Rank of the technique, as well as slightly modifying the technique animation. The jump-attack variant, Flush can also easily execute the Jump Canceling trick, especially on the Mephisto and Faust. Movesets Sword Swordmaster Style Background was a quasi-historical king who is the central character of the . He was a demigod of superhuman strength who became bored with his rule, and went on an adventure in which he became friends with the half-wild and ended up seeking a method of immortality to prevent his own death. The attacks "Full House", "Straight", "Draw", and "Flush" are references to . When Dante obtains the Gilgamesh, he uses a " " to destroy Echidna's Hell Gate, a move popularized by . He then spirals upwards in a move bearing strong resemblance to a Street Fighter move called "Shinryuken" "Rising Dragon" bears a resemblance to the "Shoryuken" from Street Fighter. Even the name "Rising Dragon" is similar to the Shoryuken's English name "Rising Dragon Fist". In addition, the Divine Dragon bears strong resemblance to the "Shinryuken"-"Divine Dragon Fist." References Category:Devil Arms